A Night Out
by KrissyReminisce
Summary: Burt and Carole finally have a night out for a date. They catch someone else on a date of their own. Takes place after Born This Way. No Season 3 Spoilers.


**Title: **A Night Out  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Burt/Carole, Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>Spoilers (if any):<strong> A brief mention for 2x17/2x18  
><strong>Warnings (if any):<strong> None.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>~1000  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Burt and Carole finally have a date night and Kurt's secret is out.  
><strong>AN:**This is the first fic I've posted in years, and the first that wasn't Harry Potter related. I fretted about this a lot, so I hope you guys enjoy it! I was most nervous about Burt's voice. I wrote this because I haven't come across many stories like this, so I decided to write one myself! So please leave me some feedback!

...

The sun was just setting as Burt and Carole Hummel made their way across the parking lot of Lima's sole movie theatre. It was Friday night, so of course it was packed. He tried not to grumble as he combed the parking lot, searching for any sign of a parking spot. It was a rare occasion where both of them had the night free to do something alone. To go on a real date. It was a welcome reprieve. And while they normally wouldn't have the money to spend on such an activity, usually opting to spend the night in flicking through Netflix, that problem had been solved. Somewhat. But now Kurt was going back to McKinley. Burt thought it would be harder than it was to tell his son about the transfer. Twice in one school year was a lot, even for someone as strong as Kurt.

Burt didn't even really like it, sending his son back into the lion's den, but really, as well as the shop was doing, money was running out. Even if it seemed the same people hit the same potholes over and over, there was only so much work to be done. Finn had promised to help look out for Kurt, since they were brothers now, and the other glee guys would help too. That calmed Burt slightly, and seemed to calm Kurt as well, but lately, that boy's poker face had been firmly in place.

And anyway, it'd be good to have his kid closer to home where he could keep an eye on him. At least he'd be able to see him do his homework, instead of complaining about how he lost three pages of his English essay during an 'impromptu Warblers performance.' That excuse sounded shady to even him.

"Damn," he cursed softly as a Volkswagen Beetle pulled into the space he had _just _spotted. Carole just patted his knee before looking out her window, eyes peeled.

He did a full lap around the parking lot before starting again. At this rate, they were going to miss the previews, and get lousy seats. What a way to start off their first night out in months. He cursed again as he saw a red mustang pull into an open space.

"There!" Carole shouted abruptly, pointing. Straight ahead there was an old, clunky pick-up pulling out.

Burt wasn't taking any chances and was quick to snap up the spot. "Finally," he grumbled, unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Oh, what were you expecting, Burt?" Carole said with a laugh as she stepped out of the car. "It's Friday night."

"I know, I know. Which is why I'm glad we're here early, don't hafta listen to those kids makin'-out," he grumbled, taking her hand.

Carole just smiled before she stopped walking. Burt turned to her, "What is it?"

"What did you say Kurt was doing tonight?" she asked.

Burt frowned, "He said he was hangin' out with that Blaine kid, going to the mall or something. Why?"

She lowered her voice, "Look over there."

Burt followed her finger, his eyes widened, jaw tensed, and he squeezed her hand maybe a little _too_tightly.

He saw his son walking out of the theatre with Blaine. That fact in itself wasn't surprising to Burt. Kurt told him he'd be hanging out with Blaine. Friends saw movies all the time. No, it was the fact that they were holding hands. _Did gay guys hold hands as friends?_Kurt hadn't said anything about being anything other than friends with Blaine. Which was fine with him, Blaine seemed like a nice enough guy, but there was something about him. Maybe because he only had only interacted with the boy three times, and two of those three times didn't put the kid in a good light. But for now, he wasn't too sure about this kid, didn't like him too much. The two came to a stop in front of a deep blue Camaro. Burt had noticed it when he'd lapped the parking lot the first time; it was a convertible, a nice one. One day, he'd have one of his own, or at least a corvette, just to say he'd owned one and driven one. He shook his head, focusing on the matter at hand.

Kurt was leaning against the car, slumped just slightly so he had to tilt his head a bit as he and Blaine talked. They were both smiling, probably discussing the movie, their hands still connected. Okay, this was all right. Everything still seemed pretty PG, he could handle this. He glanced over at Carole, who was fixated on the two boys, her mouth slowly falling open to form a small 'o'. He snapped his head and sucked in a breath.

Blaine had one arm wrapped firmly around Kurt's narrow waist, the other cradling the back of slim boy's neck. Kurt clutched at Blaine's jacket with one hand, the other buried in the boy's loose curls. Burt could almost handle the intimate embrace. Almost. And then Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt. It wasn't a kiss on the cheek, or a chaste peck on the lips. No, this was a real, deep kiss. Burt shuddered, no parent wanted to see their kid like this. He frowned, was this why that kid wanted him to talk to Kurt about sex? So his boy would be…prepared? Oh no, no, this was not going to happen.

"Did Kurt tell you he and Blaine were dating?" Carole whispered, as the two boys pulled away. Burt didn't answer right away, as Blaine smiled gently caressed his son's cheek.

"Burt?"

"No," he said, his voice tight. "Didn't mention it t'me."

They watched as they parted and Blaine opened the car door for Kurt before getting in himself. And they watched the car pull out and drive away. Finally, they shook themselves, and looked at one another.

"Looks like Kurt has a boyfriend," Carole said with a small smile.

"Looks like I'm going to have to get my shotgun out," Burt responded as they continued on their way.

He couldn't even remember what movie they were seeing now. Now he wanted to tail them, see exactly what the rest of their 'hanging out' consisted of. He sighed as Carole tugged his arm and they continued walking. He'd just have to bring it up with Kurt, maybe tomorrow.

...

I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know your thoughts! And if you want to follow me on tumblr, my blog is pretty glee-centric! I'm KrissyReminisce over there too!


End file.
